Taming the Beast
by FanChic
Summary: All hell breaks loose when William Lewis escapes from prison, his mind set on one goal, revenge. To add to the chaos, there is a new detective transferred into SVU, and Lewis may have a new way to get to Olivia. New and old characters are affected in ways you can't imagine, even in the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Olivia walked out of her office.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about something."

Nick, Amanda, and Fin all looked at at her.

"Now." She added and walked back in.

They gave each other a glance before standing up and walking into her office.

There was another woman standing in there with her.

Nick looked at her. She had long brown hair and green eyes, he could've sworn she looked a hell of a lot like Olivia.

Olivia broke his train of thought when she started to talk again.

"This is Detective Adrian Cooper. She just transferred here from homicide."

Fin and Amanda looked at her too.

Adrian stood there and looked at them.

Olivia looked at her then at the others.

"Nick, she'll be partnering with you temporarily."

He nodded and looked back at Adrian.

"Take her out with you when you go talk to your witness."

"Let's go then." Nick said to Adrian.

She followed Nick out of the office and they left the precinct.

When they were out of earshot, Fin said to Olivia.

"This should be interesting, when did this ha-" Fin was interrupted when the phone on Olivia's desk rang.

"Hang on." She said to Fin and picked up the phone.

"Sergeant Benson."

Olivia dropped the phone and backed away when she heard the voice on the other end.

Amanda and Fin heard it too.

"Hello Olivia, I've missed you.."

"Lewis." Amanda said in shock.

"Son of a bitch." Fin added to the end of her sentence.

**A/N: It's nothing much right now, but it'll progress.**

**_Please_ review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Days

**A/N: One week! That new promo from tonight's episode is killing me more than the other two, aahhh!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any characters I come up with (like Adrian).**

_It had been three days since the phone call. Three days since protective detail had been assigned to Olivia 24/7. Three days since all hell had broken loose._

_No leads, just the body of his prison doctor and the other paramedics in the ambulance outside of Bellevue, the last place he had been seen..._

Olivia had been standing in her office, staring out the window, thinking.

Thinking about how Lewis could be anywhere, he had just disappeared into thin air.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Nick came into her office, worried about her, his friend.

"Liv, it's late, why don't you go home and get some rest or something?"

Olivia turned to face him.

"Nick, I'm fine, do we have anything new yet?" She doubted it, but she was anxious, they all were.

Nick sighed. She was always fine.

"No, maybe he ran, save his own ass."

Olivia shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that, we all know that."

Adrian walked up behind Nick quickly.

They both turned to look at her.

"We got something."

All three of them walked out of the office to where Amanda and Fin were standing.

"We got word that someone spotted Lewis walking right through Times Square."

Amanda said, but they could all hear the doubt in her voice, they knew he wouldn't do that with manhunt out for him.

Olivia sighed, it was worth a shot.

"Ok, Amanda, Nick go check it out, we need to check every tip we get."

They just nodded and walked out of the precinct.

Fin went back to what he had been doing, checking hundreds of security footage from airports to subways.

Olivia turned to go back into her office, but was stopped by Adrian.

"Hey, you got a second?"

Olivia turned to her new detective. She had barely gotten a chance to actually know her since all of this chaos was going on.

"Yeah, sure."

They walked into Olivia's office.

"What do you need Adrian?"

"I just need to make sure you know you can trust me with all of this hell going on. I want you to know I have your back like everybody else." Adrian said, worried like everybody else was. She knew what had happened, she had been one of the many officers out there who had helped search for her.

Olivia was curious and also a little shocked at this.

"I wouldn't have any reason to doubt you Adrian, why would you say that?"

"Everyone is stressed out, especially you, I just wanted to be clear."

Olivia couldn't blame her actually, how she'd treated Nick when he got transferred here.

She snapped her thoughts out of that, not wanting to go down that road again.

"I trust everyone here, no matter who they are." And that was a hard thing to do, with what they'd all gone through in the past couple of months.

Adrian nodded her head, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Olivia's cell phone rang on her desk. She walked over, picked it up, and answered it.  
"Benson."  
"Liv, we have nothing down here, back to square one." Nick said, Olivia hearing the disappointment she was feeling.

"It was a long shot anyway Nick, you and Amanda go home, I think we all could use some rest actually."

Nick nodded on the other end, happy she was taking a break from the chaos.

He hung up and she did the same.

Olivia looked at Adrian.

"Go home, get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow, we all will."

Adrian nodded and walked out to her desk to grab her stuff to go home.

Olivia stood there for a minute, processing all that Adrian had asked her. Like any other time, though, her thoughts trailed back to Lewis.

She shook it off and walked out of the precinct, hoping tomorrow would be easier, but she had a feeling it would be worse.

**A/N: A little insight to our newfound detective. She'll play a good role in this soon, you'll see.**

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alterior Motive

**A/N: Two more days! Getting excited and nervous, along with other similar feelings...**

Olivia got into a taxi and started home. She really hoped Brian was there, she needed someone to talk to.

She hadn't heard from him all night, which usually meant he was home, but she sighed still thinking she'd have to face reality tomorrow.

* * *

_Lewis had a growing smirk on his face while sitting in front of her apartment building._

_He couldn't enjoy himself out there much longer, he needed to act now, before he missed his chance._

_He got out of the car, walked up the stairs to her apartment, out of sight, and picked the lock to her front door._

_The fact he was going to get his vengeance in a whole new way, was what kept him going. He knew they wouldn't think of him doing this, but that was the point._

* * *

Adrian sighed as she got into her car and sank back into the seat. She knew there was a lot of pressure going around the precinct right now, and kind of felt out of place.

She shook off the feeling and told herself the feeling would blow over once this was all said and done.

Adrian finally decided to turn on her car and drive home.

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the taxi into the cold night, about how she was feeling right now.

She noticed her protective detail sitting around the entrances to the building.

Olivia walked into her building and up the stairs, having faith Lewis couldn't get past the ten cops downstairs.

She opened the door and walked into her apartment, closing the door behind her, locking it in the process.

She threw her stuff onto the counter and sat down on the couch, a little disappointed that Brian wasn't home.

Olivia jumped when she heard someone open her front door.

Instinctively her hand reached down for her gun, still on high alert.

She relaxed a little when she saw Brian walk into the living room.

She took her hand away from her gun before he could notice.

Brian walked over and sat next to her.

"How you holding up?"

Olivia sighed.

"Better now that you're here."

She leaned against him, and he was happy she felt safe around him.

* * *

Adrian pulled up to her apartment building and walked to her ground floor apartment.

She opened her door and walked into her apartment.

Adrian turned and closed the door.

When she turned back around she was looking down the barrel of a gun.

Her eyes got wide and she saw William Lewis as the person holding the gun.

He had a cocky grin on his face.

"This is going to be fun."

Lewis said in the same way he had spoken to Olivia.

Adrian shuddered as he pressed the gun into her neck, pushing her into her living room.

**A/N: I am the master of surprise! What's going to happen to Adrian and what are the Beast's motives? I will update Weds. after SVU to give you a little more detail.**

**_Please_ ****REVIEW****.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unsuspected Target

**A/N: Holy crap! That was the second best episode of this show I've ever seen (following "Surrender Benson"). I'm trying no to spoil anything for people who haven't seen it yet, but the ending shocked me and amazed me at the same time, I cried. There are no so called one word reviews for this.. Anyway, that will never be out of my system, but here's chapter 4**

_Adrian shuddered as he pressed the gun into her neck, pushing her into her living room._

Lewis grabbed her cuffs and put them on her wrists, restraining her.

Adrian tried to fight back, but he was surprisingly very strong.

He turned her around quickly so she was facing him and he hit her on the side of her face with the handle of the gun.

Adrian staggered backwards, trying regain her balance.

Lewis hit her with the gun again and she fell back, landing on the floor.

Adrian glanced up and looked at Lewis.

He was standing there with that same cocky grin on his face.

She knew what he was capable of, she knew what he would do. She wasn't going to to let him win.

Adrian swung with her leg, hitting him behind he knees.

This caught him off guard and he stumbled a little.

She kicked him again, and he fell over, the gun got lost in the darkness of the apartment.

Lewis hit his head off the corner of the table and went unconscious.

Adrian hesitated a moment. She knew something was off, he was too strong and will-minded to go down that easily.

However, she took that chance and tried to find the gun, or another weapon to use.

He started to come to and Adrian had to get out of the cuffs.

But first, she grabbed the closest thing to her that she could manage, which was her cell phone, and ran into her bathroom, locking the door.

Adrian grabbed one of her bobby-pins and tried to find the hole of the handcuffs behind her.

She finally did and got her one wrist free of the handcuffs.

As soon as this happened she grabbed her phone again and dialed Olivia's number.

"Benson"

"Liv! I need backup and EMS at my place right now!"

Olivia sat straight up when she heard this.

"Adrian? Are you ok? What happened?"

Adrian heard Lewis banging on the door behind her.

"It's Lewis, he was waiting for me in my apartment. Something's up, he gave up too easily in the strug-"

Olivia was already on her feet when Adrian mentioned Lewis's name, but ran out the door when she heard the door burst open on the other end and the phone line went dead.

"Adrian? Adrian?"

Olivia had also become panicked and was already calling the rest of the squad.

Nick came in a squad car and he and Olivia drove to the apartment together.

When they were almost there Olivia's cell phone rang again.

She picked it up, the caller ID read Adrian's name.

Without thinking she answered the phone.

"Adrian?"

"Hello again Olivia."

His voice sent chills down her spine.

"Lewis."

Nick turned his head toward her, but trying to drive as fast as he could.

"I had to let Adrian get away, I wanted to talk to you and this way was more," he hesitated,"fun."

"Where's Adrian?"

She could sense the cocky grin he had on his face.

"She's a little... tied up right now, you'll have to wait."

Olivia sighed, keeping her cool.

"What do you want Lewis?"

He chuckled. "You know he answer to that question sweetheart..."

The line went dead on the other end.

Olivia looked at Nick, "We need to move, or we'll be too late."

Nick sped up, hearing other cop cars in the distance.

They pulled into the parking lot, Amanda and Fin right behind them.

Not even waiting for anyone else, they ran into the apartment building,  
He door was open, and with guns drawn, they walked in cautiously.

"NYPD Lewis!"

Nick shouted.

There were only a couple of rooms in the small apartment, the living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom.

They all scoped the rooms carefully.

They sighed in defeat when they found no one.

"Damn you Lewis." Olivia said angrily.

**A/N: I could rant about "Beast's Obsession" for hours, but I won't. I know this'll be coming, but this isn't all the story will be about, only four chapters of it at most, then it'll get more interesting.. (Evil laugh).**

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: Manhunt

**A/N: I'm "patiently" waiting for them to renew SVU, hopes and prayers. Hopefully when you guys read this, it'll be done.**

_The next day..._

_Everyone had been working non-stop. Since last night, no one had gone home, just like before._

_This time Olivia was facing it on the other side of the lines._

_All the others had gotten protective detail too, in case he tried something else._

_It was a mad house in the precinct.  
_

_Different officers from different precincts had been sent in to help._

Olivia had just gotten off the phone with 1PP and was walking out of her office when she almost ran into Nick.

"We got forensics back."

Olivia followed him back out.

"Good."

They met Fin and Amanda by their desks.

"The lock on her front door shows signs that he picked the lock."

Amanda said as she noticed they were walking towards them.

"Did they find anything showing where he might've gone or where he might have been?"

Olivia needed to know every single detail.

Amanda shook her head.

"No, he was careful this time. But, her cell phone wasn't in the apartment, must've taken it with them."

"Unfortunately the last place we got a ping off of it was her place, so that didn't help much." Fin chimed in.

Olivia looked around at all three of them.

"We need to check every hardware store, liquor store, or anything within the area, he's guaranteed to show up somewhere if he doesn't change his patterns."

Amanda, Nick, and Fin looked at each other, knowing that's what they checked the last time.

* * *

Adrian pulled against he handcuffs holding her to the door of the car with her dwindling strength.

She was taking advantage of Lewis going into the hardware store they had stopped at.

She knew what he was capable of and wasn't going down without a fight.

A gunshot sounded from inside, and she knew he was coming back.

Her thought was confirmed when the driver's side door opened in the back, opposite of her.

Adrian saw Lewis and all he got was a glare from her.

He had that same evil smirk on his face he ways had.

"Don't look so down sweetheart, we're not done yet. I know the perfect place we can go."

He closed the door and Adrian's hope for rescue started to deteriorate, and her frustration grew as she couldn't get out of the handcuffs restraining her.

* * *

Amanda and Fin walked back into the precinct.

"Our guy had nothing, did he get caught on the security cameras?"

Fin asked they walked over to the monitor Olivia and Nick were standing at.

Nick turned to face them.

"Yeah, but there aren't any in the hallways, just the main lobby."

He turned back around, playing the video.

"See, it shows him going in at 10 PM," he sped it up, then slowed it down," then there's Adrian at 10:30, but there's nothing of them coming back out."

"He probably went out the window, it's a ground floor apartment, it wouldn't be hard for him to go unnoticed." Olivia said in frustration.

"I wish we knew how he got in so smoothly without getting noticed." Amanda said.

Olivia knew he had found a gun somewhere.

"He had to of had a gun, it couldn't have been too easy."

She knew this is what it felt like, probably worse, for everybody else when she went missing.

"We need to find this bastard."

Fin said what everyone else was thinking and turned to walk back to his desk.

**A/N: _Please_ REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Again

**A/N: I am sssooooooo sorry guys! But, I am so happy to be able to start posting again. Sorry last chapter was so short too, ****they'll get longer :).**

_9 p.m._

Olivia sat at her desk, just staring at files she had already gone over a million times. All the details of his escape, the murders, and what followed. All the informatiin they already knew, but she was just hoping she'd see something they had missed before.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Fin were searching through hundreds of security footage, again. All of them were feeling the pressure and frustation build up inside them again. They hadn't received any word from Lewis since that night, and just needed one lead to help them out.

Nick was sitting at his desk, doing what he knew was going to turn up as a dead end. He was checking to see if Adrian's phone was turned on. It wasn't. Nick felt like this was going to be a never ending cycle until a major breakthrough happened.

He stood straight up from his desk very quickly. Amanda and Fin turned to look at him. "Nick, what is it?" Amanda asked him, hoping it was good news.

"Adrian's cell just pinged." Nick said in shock.

Olivia heard him say this, and she got up quickly and walked out to where they were standing.

"Where's it at Nick?" Olivia was ready to put the bastard in jail, if he was still there.

Nick looked up at her. "Oh my god, it's at your old place Liv."

"Why the hell would her phone be on?" Fin wasn't expecting an answer, it was a rhetorical question.

Olivia didn't like this, but they weren't helping Adrian by just standing there doing nothing.

"We need to get moving. I'll call for backup, I don't want anymore surprises."

All of them nodded and immediately stood up as Olivia pulled out her radio.

* * *

Both squad cars pulled up to the familiar building followed by five more. Olivia and Nick got out of the car, followed by Amanda and Fin.

Olivia stood there for a minute, remembering the night she had come home here.

Nick noticed she had left and put a hand on her shoulder. "Liv."

When she heard her name she snapped back to reality.

Amanda back at them. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

Olivia cut her off. "No, we need to go."

Amanda just nodded and they moved forward, followed by other cops.

They climbed the stairs quickly and up to the fourth floor to her old apartment.

Fin put his ear to the door quickly, but heard nothing.

He nodded to them, knowing fully well he could still be in there.

"William Lewis! Police!" Nick yelled in.

Hearing no response, he backed up and kicked the door in.

They entered the apartment cautiously, turning on the light to make sure he couldn't surprise them.

Olivia saw a body laying on the ground in the living room. She ran over real quick, realizing it as the new owner. "I got one in here." She felt for a pulse. "He's cold."

She stood up, realizing Fin had been standing next to her.

They heard Amanda yell form the bedroom. "I got her."

They both walked quickly back to the room and saw Amanda covering an unconscious Adrian with the sheet on the floor quickly.

Olivia had seen her. She had only been half dressed, her face and what had been visible were covered in bruises, cuts, and multiple burns. A knot formed in her stomach, not just because of seeing Adrian like that.

"Is she still alive?" Fin asked.

Amanda nodded. "She has a pulse."

The other officers had cleared the other rooms.

Amanda was on her radio. "I need a bus at 203 West 89th Street immediately."

Olivia nodded her head at the body in the other room.

Amanda continued. "Make it two buses."

She put the radio back and went back to Adrian, who was still unconscious.

Amanda turned to look at Olivia. "Why here, why would he just leave her here?"

Olivia knew the answer. "He's trying to get to my head. He's just trying to taunt us."

Right after she said that, they heard a cell phone ringing, and it wasn't any if theirs.

Olivia saw it laying on the ground beside the bed and went to pick it up, almost stopping so CSU could get prints.

"Screw CSU." Olivia thought to herself before picking it up.

She answered it and everyone looked at her.

The volume was up so everyone could hear Lewis's voice on the other end.

"It's nice to talk to you again."

"What the hell do you want?" Olivia was tired of his games.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Olivia turned her head towards the street as she heard the sirens of both the ambulances.

Lewis continued on the other end of the phone.

"It seems you have company, I'll leave you to it." The line went dead.

Amanda stood up and walked towards the window. "How the hell would he know unless he heard them through the phone."

She looked out the window down towards the ground.

Olivia followed her over. She looked down too and saw the same thing Amanda saw, nothing.

She sighed and started to walk away when Amanda grabbed her arm.

"Hang on Liv."

Olivia looked back and saw the man standing down on the sidewalk on the side of the building who also looked like Lewis.

"That could be him." Olivia said, both of them moving to go out the door.

Nick stopped them before they could walk out.

"You guys cant go down there without back up."

"Nick, the more time we waste up here, the more time he could be possibly getting away." Amanda was getting annoyed.

"I'm coming with you." Nick said as they walked out. He motioned for two others to follow him.

As they hurried down the stairs, they passed EMS, who had just arrived.

Olivia and Amanda walked out the door, guns drawn, over to where they had seen the man. Nick and the other two men were right behind them.

They walked over towards the little side alley, which when they looked down it, turned up empty.

"Damn it." Olivia said in disappointment. Lewis wasn't even doing anything, it was their nerves that were getting the better of them.

"Whoever you guys saw is gone." Nick said.

"Whoever he was looked a hell of a lot like Lewis." Amanda said and she started walking toward the other end of the alley.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked her.

"I'm checking out the other side." Amanda replied.

Olivia motioned for one of the other cops to follow her and she followed Amanda.

She was half hoping they'd find something, and the other half was hoping he wasn't there.

Amanda had gone ahead of them, and was already checking things out. She went around the corner of the building.

"Amanda, did you find anything?" Olivia yelled around the corner.

They heard no response and Olivia was getting worried.

"Amanda?"

Nick heard the concern in her voice, so he walked over to where they were.

Both of them rounded the same corner carefully, but saw nothing.

"Shit" Nick said as he picked up speed walking along the back of the building, feeling like an idiot for letting them go ahead without him.

* * *

_2 minutes before_

_Amanda walked around the corner ahead of Olivia. She looked around and saw no one, half relieved. She turned around and was about to go tell them not to bother coming back when a hand came over her mouth. _

_This caught her off guard and her gun dropped onto the ground, barely making a sound. Amanda tried to fight back, out he overpowered her._

_The man's hand had a rag in it, and she knew very well it had chloroform on it. The last thing she remembered was knowing it was Lewis before she blacked out._

* * *

Olivia and Nick ran behind the building, looking for Amanda when they heard tires screech. It sounded like it was coming from the consecutive wall of the building, so they ran around the opposite side.

All they saw was a black Mercedes half way down the road. Before it could turn the corner, Olivia managed to see the last numbers on the plate, _6642_.

Olivia felt enough anger for both her and Nick at that moment.

"The bastard's gone too far, he already had gone after Adrian, and me before that. His vendetta is against me, not anyone else. This ends when we find her."

Nick nodded. "I'll call in to put out an APB for Amanda and get CSU back here." He knew they'd be arriving, having just heard the paramedics leave just then.

**A/N: I like**** to end where I think a commercial would fit in; and so starts the build up to our "big showdown". **

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fine

**A/N: Well, I guess the William Lewis saga is finally over, but not in here ;)**

Olivia and Nick were basically running up the stairs at this point.

Fin was walking out of the apartment and they almost ran into him.

"Woah, what the hell happened?" Fin saw the worried looks on their faces.

"It's Lewis, he has Amanda." Nice said, wanting to kill the bastard.

"What do you mean, he wasn't here-"

Olivia cut him off. "We went down to see if that was Lewis. She was in the other side of the building", she paused, "alone. Next thing we know, there's a car speeding away from the building and Amanda is no where to be seen."

Fin had a familiar look on his face that everyone has been making the past couple days. "The bastard needs to stop, he's just gone too far."

"He went too far a year ago." Nick said angrily.

The silence was broken when Olivia spoke. "We're not helping just standing here." She turned to Fin. "I saw the last half of the license plate before it turned the corner. Go back to the precinct and run a partial plate match on a black Mercedes with a plate ending in 6642."

Fin just nodded, and walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

Nick looked at her. "And I guess we're going to the hospital to Adrian."

Olivia just nodded.

They were getting ready to walk down when the paramedics wheeled the body bag past them.

"Another dead civilian, there aren't going to be any more." Olivia thought to herself, wishing that was a fact.

* * *

Nick and Olivia walked into Mercy, and the first person they saw was Lieutenant Tucker.

"Of course." Nick said under his breath.

"I see you've found your detective, I'm surprised you didn't get here sooner."

Nick wanted to snap Tucker's neck, and that has never changed.

"No disrespect to her, but had a bigger complication."

Both of them were surprised he didn't know.

"I guess word doesn't travel fast, Detective Rollins is missing." Olivia said. She just wanted him to leave; so did Nick. They had never known such a man, whom they've worked with, with so little emotion.

"I was just here to take her statement."

"You should've waited until we got here." Olivia added, wishing she could've been there for Adrian.

Like I said, you should've gotten here sooner. But, I can tell you 1PP is going to have a field day with this. And when I say this, I honestly mean it, find him." Tucker walked past them and out of the hospital.

"I think that's the first time I've seen that man give some hint of sympathy." Nick said.

Olivia rolled her eyes thinking about what Tucker had said. "Don't get used to it, but at least we know she's awake."

They walked up to the nurses' station to get Adrian's room number. Both walked to room 210 in silence.

The door was open and Nick gave a little mini-knock before they walked into the room. Adrian's eyes had been closed, but she opened them when they walked in.

"Hey guys." Her voice was more light and raspy than before.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked her, seeing all the bruises and some bandages that were in the place if burns and cuts, plus her right arm was in a sling. She started to get a knot in her stomach again.

Adrian sighed. "That depends, did you catch the bastard?"

Nick shook his head. "Sadly, no. There's another issue. He has Amanda now."

The already hurting expression on her face got worse. "That son of a bitch."

Olivia's phone rang. She picked it up and stepped outside the room.

Adrain continued. "But, besides the broken ribs, I feel fine."

Nick knew she wasn't fine, he could see it in her eyes that something at happened. He was praying that he hadn't gone as far as he thought, but didn't want to think about that right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia came back into the room.

"That was Fin, he got a match on the partial plate that we need to check out."

"Who was it?" Nick asked.

"The head juror from his trial."

Nick experienced shock and anger at the same time. "She does not know when to quit, does she?"

"If she had a choice." Olivia reminded him. "Adrian we have to go, but we'll keep you in the loop."

Adrian nodded and the other two left the room.

They reached the car and Olivia filled Nick in some more.

"Fin said he'd meet us over there."

Nick nodded his head and the rest of the car ride continued in silence.

**A/N: Have I ever mentioned I'm not a big fan of IAB? **

**_Please_ REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected

**A/N: I promise you all more a lot more Adrian scenes coming up.**

When Nick and Olivia got to the house, everyone else was already there. They got out of the car and Fin walked out of the house towards them.

"Is she alive?" Olivia asked him.

"More than that, she helped the bastard."

Olivia sighed. "She didn't say if she knew where he was, did she?"

Fin shook his head. "I didn't arrest her yet, figured you guys might want to take a crack at her."

Nick walked past them and Olivia followed him in after giving Fin a reassuring look.

When she walked in Nick was already interrogating the all too familiar juror.

"...he really has you blinded doesn't he?" Nick was asking.

The woman barely flinched and came back just as hard.

"She really has you blinded, doesn't she?" She acknowledged Olivia, who had walked up next to Nick.

Nick moved towards her, but Olivia grabbed his arm quickly. "Nick, don't."

His body relaxed a little and stepped back before Olivia kept on interrogating her.

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

The other woman shook her head. "He just said he needed a car to get out of the city. I never thought he should've gone to prison anyway."

Nick was ready to slap her again. "Have you seen the news, or anything that's been going on? He is psychotic and always will be, what part of that can't you understand?!"

Olivia knew he would do something if someone wasn't there to witness it.

"Nick, come on, you know if she knew something, she probably still wouldn't tell us."

Nick turned around quickly and walked out of the house.

Fin came walking in and Olivia gave him a nod which he knew to arrest her.

Olivia walked put of the house and over to Nick, who was leaning against the squad car.

"Hey, you okay?"

"This just needs to stop. I don't get it, he changed his MO, the bastard just needs to die."

"He changed his MO because he's trying to get to me, and-" Olivia's phone rang. She rolled her eyes, figuring it was another useless tip.

She answered it anyway. "Benson."

"You should really leave that poor woman alone, she really doesn't know anything." Lewis's voice was on the other end.

Nick could hear him through the phone and looked around them after hearing the comment.

"How the hell do know where we are?" Olivia was looking around too.

Lewis blew off the question. "I have something to give you, but you better hurry or it won't last."

"Stop with the tricks and just say if Amanda is alive."

He sighed in the other end. "I can't say for certain, but I'm done with this game. I won't be back for a while."

"Lewis-"

He hung up the phone.

"We need to search the area now. He must've seen us, so he's got to be close."

Nick nodded and the message was repeated to at least a dozen other officers, including Fin.

Olivia and Nick went down the road two blocks hoping to find Lewis somewhere. They just kept hearing "nothing" from the other officers through the radio.

After five minutes of looking, one of the officers came over the radio. "I found something!"

They noticed him at one of the cars about ten feet in front of them.

When they got over to where the other officer was he was opening the truck, and when it opened they saw Amanda. She had a knife in her side and was bleeding, along with the other bruises and cuts in her body and her hands were tied.

Nick yelled to the other officers. "Call a bus!"

Olivia went immediately to Amanda and untied her wrists quickly, and covered the bleeding area with a part of her shirt. She didn't take the knife out, not knowing what it had hit or cut.

The ambulance arrived in less than two minutes and they took over Olivia's job of applying pressure.

Fin had been farther away and just arrived. He saw Amanda being put into the ambulance.

"She lost a lot of blood."

"She'll pull through, we need to get down to the hospital." Olivia said, and they watched the woman who helped Lewis being driven away in a squad car.

* * *

When they got there, all they could do was sit and wait.

"I think the bastard is gone." Olivia said to them.

Fin looked at her weirdly. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm not believing a word put of his mouth, but he said he wouldn't be back for a whie, I think he left the city."

"Don't trust the bastard." Nick said.

Olivia sighed. "I'm going to go fill in Adrian."

Fin and Nick just nodded and didn't say a word.

She got up and walked to Adrian's room.

When she got there Adrian was back in her normal clothes sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you look like you're ready to leave."

Adrian looked up. "They said I was clear to go home, did you find anything?"

Olivia nodded. "We found Amanda, but she had a stab wound and lost a lot of blood, she's in surgery right now."

"Oh my god." Adrian said this quietly.

Olivia noticed something was off with her. "Are you alright?"

Adrian shook her head. "This wouldn't be the right time to say anything."

"It has to be important, so just tell me." Olivia walked over to the chair opposite the bed and sat down across from her.

Adrian looked directly at her. "I'm pregnant."

Olivia stared at her. "Oh my god."

Adrian sadly nodded. "It's his", her voice choked and a tear rolled down her face," it's not possible for it to be anyone else's."

Olivia wanted to cry with her, also her suspicions had been answered true. "I am so sorry." She got up and sat next to Adrian. "Are you going to keep it?"

"This isn't it's fault, I'm keeping it", she hesitated for a second, "Don't tell anyone else yet please."

Olivia nodded. "You want me to go?"

Adrian shook her head. "No, stay. I could use a friend right now."

They sat there for the next hour or so just talking when Fin came in. He had a very worried look on his face.

"What happened, is Amanda alright?"

"She lost a lot of blood. Even though the wound was in her abdomen, she lost oxygen to her brain," Fin paused. "She's in a coma."

Adrian and Olivia just stared at him, processing what he had just said.

"Do they think she'll wake up?" Adrain broke the silence.

Fin shook his head. "They don't know."

"That bastard." Olivia said quietly.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Adrian said, putting her head in her hands, just sighing.

**A/N: I've been called evil before. Fair warning, next chapter there is a time skip.**

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Bitter Sweet

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Hopefully I'll be able to start updating more often :/**

_Six months later_

_Nothing. In the past six months they've seen nothing from Lewis. The searches eventually stopped. It's like he disappeared into thin air..._

Adrian walked into the precinct, coming from her doctor's appointment.

"How'd it go?" Fin said, acknowledging her growing baby bump.

Adrian walked over to her desk, smiling at his question. They'd all become close friends with her over the past couple months, mainly Olivia and Fin. Nick suspiciously spent a lot of his time in Amanda's hospital room.

"Adrian?"

Adrian snapped out of her thoughts to answer his question.

"It went very well, I found out the baby's gender."

Olivia walked into the room. "I hear baby talk, how's it doing?"

"Well, I was about to say you can now stop calling the baby an 'it', I just found out the baby's gender, it's a boy." Adrian said that last word with a little less enthusiasm.

Both Fin and Olivia noticed this.

"You don't sound too excited about this." Fin said.

Adrian sat down sighed. "Yeah, well" she hesitated, "it's still a little hard, getting used to this and now the baby is a boy." she cut herself off.

Olivia knew where she was going, again "Hey, don't think about that bastard. He's not worth stressing over."

"It's not that easy to do, with everything that's happened. Amanda is still in a coma after six months-" Adrian was cut off by Olivia.

"Adrian, I understand what you're going through, minus," she acknowledged the baby bump, "and we are eventually going to catch the bastard somehow."

"Hopefully." Olivia added.

Adrain sighed. "I know, it's just so stressful." She tried changing the subject. "Anyway, where's Nick at?" She noticed for the first time that he wasn't there.

"Where he always is, at the hospital in Amanda's room." Fin said, kind of half smiling. He knew why he was always there. He had found out about the thing Nick and Amanda had going on a couple months back.

* * *

_Fin walked into the hospital and up to Amanda's room. It'd been a whole month __and he kept going back everyday hoping she'd wake up or something would improve. He __walked to the closed door of the room and he surprisingly heard Nick in the room._

_"...I wish this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let you go back there by yourself." He heard Nick pause. "Things were going so well between us and I don't want anything to ruin that."_

_Fin finally turned and opened the door to the room. Nick looked surprised to see him. Before he could say anything Fin said, "Before you ask me how much I heard, I heard it all."_

_Nicl sighed. "Great. Don't tell the others, no one was supposed to know. Swear you won't say anything."_

_Fin could tell he was being really serious about this. "Okay man, I wont say anything, but I hope you know they'll find out eventually"..._

* * *

Olivia and Adrian noticed the smile on his face. "What?" they both said at the same time.

Fin snapped out of it. "It'a nothing."

Adrian turned to Olivia. "There's something he's not telling us."

Before either of them could say anything, Olivia's phone rang.

She picked it up and saw it was Nick.

Olivia turned to Fin. "This isn't over", she said and answered her phone.

Fin sighed, realizing he almost let the cat out of the bag.

Adrian raised an eyebrow at Fin.

"I told you both that it's nothing." Fin said.

Adrian rolled her eyes.

Olivia had a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god, when? Okay, we're coming down right now." She hung up the phone and looked at the other two. "That was Nick, Amanda is awake."

* * *

Nick sat next to Amanda's hospital bed, the same thing he'd been doing for the past couple months. He was still getting used to seeing her like this, even after all this time. She was so pale, so still, he kept praying that she would wake up.

Nick sat up, he needed to get back to the precinct. Just when he was about to stand up he felt a hand on his. He turned quickly and saw Amanda's eyes were open.

"Oh my god. Amanda." Nick was stunned.

She had this terrified look on her face for a second, but it went away as soon as she saw Nick.

"I'm going to go get a doctor." Nick said and stood up. Before he could leave the room a nurse walked in.

"She just woke up." Nick said to the nurse.

The nurse looked at Nick. "I'll be right back." She turned and left the room.

Nick turned and sat back down next to Amanda.

She looked around for a second, then she opened her mouth slightly like she was going to say something but Nick stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you were under for a long time."

Amanda shot him a confused look, but the nurse and a doctor entered the room.

"I was surprised when I was told you were awake." the doctor said to her.

"I'm going to go call the others." Nick said quietly to Amanda. She smiled and nodded before he stood up and left the room.

He stood just outside her room and pulled out his phone to call Olivia.

"Liv, Amanda's awake."

"Oh my god, when?" She asked him; he could hear the shock in her voice.

"Only for about five minutes."

"Okay, we're coming down right now."

They both hung up the phone and Nick went back into the room.

The doctor turned to him. "She is being able to do more actions than I expected since she just woke up. We need to take a PET scan of her brain, just to make sure everything is working right, you know she was under for a while."

Nick nodded and gave Amanda a reassuring look, she kept getting a confused look on her face when they mentioned that.

Nick stepped out of the way so they could wheel her out, he stepped outside and leaned against the wall. He was still taking it all in, it happened so quickly.

"Nick."

He turned and saw Olivia, Fin, and Adrian walking down the hall towards him.

"She's not in there right now, they're checking her out. She's getting a PET scan, they need to make sure everything is working right."

"Can she even talk or anything? She was in that coma for six months." Adrian asked.

"Well, she can move around well, it looked like she wanted to try and talk or something but told her not to and wait to see what they said." Nick said.

"Poor Amanda." Fin said. "Does she know she was under for six months?" He asked.

Nick shook his head. "I didn't say anything to her, I don't know if anyone else did though, so we'll see."

"And we have to tell her that after six months we still haven't caught Lewis." Olivia said and leaned against the wall.

After about fifteen minutes, Amanda was wheeled back to her room.

Her doctor came out to talk to them. "We won't have the results back for a little while but from what I could tell she is going to be alright. But, for now I'd just try not to overwhelm her, so only two people in there for now." He turned and walked down the hall.

"I think before I go in, someone should kind of warn her about" Adrian pointed to her stomach.

Olivia turned to look at Fin and Nick. "You too go ahead, we can wait out here."

Adrian nodded.

Fin and Nick walked into her room.

Amanda's eyes were closed but she opened them when she heard someone come in.

Fin smiled. "Welcome back girl."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "The doc told me how long I was under, so don't worry about that." Her voice was so light and raspy, it almost sounded different. "Did you catch him?"

Nick swallowed a lump in his throat. "No, the bastard got away."

Amanda had a blank look on her face. "Adrian was ok, right?"

Nick and Fin shared a look.

"What?" Amanda said, confused.

Fin hesitated. "She was fine, but" he hesitated again "Lewis got her pregnant."

"Oh my god." Amanda said with a shocked look on her face. "Are Liv and Adrian here?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, they're out in the hall. Doc said only two visitors at a time."

"Actually, we were gonna step out so they could come in." Fin said.

Nick nodded and Amanda did too.

Both walked out of the room and Olivia came in, followed by Adrian.

"So I guess the guys weren't pulling my leg." Amanda said as she looked at Adrian.

Both of them boticed the change in her voice too.

Adrian smiled. "Nope, a lot had changed over the past couple months."

Amanda kind of half smiled.

"Anyway, how do you feel?" Olivia asked.

"Like I want to get out of this damn hospital bed."

"Hopefully in like a couple weeks." Olivia said.

Amanda shook her head. "This is gonna be hell."

Adrian smiled. "I think it's been that way for a while now."

"Doc says that by the looks of it, you'll make a full recovery." Olivia said reassuringly.

"And that is something I will happily enjoy." Amanda said, smiling again.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head out, it's late." Adrian said. She got up and turned back to Amanda. "Welcome back." She opened the door and walked out.

"So, what else had changed while I was under?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing really. Except for the fact that this is the first time we've ever stopped searching for a suspect." Olivia said, looking disappointed.

"Nick told me, I'm surprised he fled. He's causing hurt and pain who knows where."

Olivia just sighed.

Nick walked in. "You two still want just one on one or.."

"I was getting ready to leave soon, so I'll let you two talk." Olivia said and walked out the door.

Amanda looked at Nick. "I feel like every time someone leaves, someone else cones back in."

As if on cue, Fin walked in.

"See." Amanda said.

"What?"Fin said.

Nick shook his head. "Nothing. Oh and before I forget to say anything, he knows about us Amanda."

"What?!" Amanda said kind of panicked.

Fin shot Nick a look.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the hospital into the parking lot. She noticed Adrian was still here, and she looked frustrated.

Olivia walked over to Adrian's car. "You need help with anything."

Adrian got out of her car. "The damn thing won't start. I don't get it, it worked driving over here."

Olivia shook her head. "You want me to give you a ride?"

Adrian looked surprised. "I must be oblivious because I didn't even know you had a car."

"I barely use it, mostly when I don't feel like waiting for a cab." Olivia looked at the car parked a couple spaces over.

"Well then I'll accept your offer. I'm lucky you decided to drive today." Adrian said.

They both walked over to Olivia's car and got in.

"I'll call a place in the morning to come get my car." Adrian said.

Olivia started her car and drove towards Adrian's apartment.

"It's hard to believe that at eleven at night in the city these streets barely have any people on them." Adrian said when they were about three blocks away from her place.

"Must be the weather, plus the area we're in." Olivia said as it started to down pour.

"I've only seen two others car on this road plus the one coming up ahead." Adrian said.

"Wait, what's this guy doing?" Olivia said. The car in the other lane swerved in front of the car.

Olivia tried to swerve out of the way but the other car hit the driver's side and the car slid into a telephone pole, leaving both Adrian and Olivia unconscious.

**A/N: Don't hate me!**

**Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Return

Olivia woke up slowly. She was confused for a second, then remembered where she was. She opened her eyes and looked around.

The car was all smashed in and it was putting down rain. Olivia saw blood drip off her forehead. She reached up and when she brought her hand back down there was blood on it. She sighed and looked over at Adrian.

Adrian was still unconscious next to her. She had a big cut on the side of her face that was trickling blood and her right arm was smashing in between her body and the car door.

"Adrian?"

There was no response from her. Olivia reached her right arm over but grimaced in pain. For the first time she noticed a deep cut in her arm. Ignoring the pain, she nudged Adrian's shoulder.

"Adrian. Come on, wake up." There was still no response from her.

Olivia's thoughts then went to the baby.

"Oh god." Olivia said.

She immediately went and unbuckled her seatbelt. It didn't come off the first time, but did after a few tries.

Olivia remembered the other driver and looked through the pouring rain at the other car, still smashed into the side of hers, but the driver wasn't in the car.

"Great." She thought to herself.

Olivia started looking around for her phone, hoping it was still useable. After a few minutes she found it, but it had a giant crack straight through the middle, almost snapped it half, and it wouldn't turn on.

"Damn it!" She dropped her phone to the floor and started looking for Adrian's, but having no such luck.

She heard a gasp beside her. Olivia looked over quickly and saw that Adrian was awake, and had a terrified look on her face.

"Adrian." Olivia said to her. Adrian looked over.

"What the hell happened?" Adrian asked.

"Some bastard wad in our lane. Rammed the car into a telephone pole."

Adrian looked out her smashed window and saw that the phone pole was smashed into the car.

Her eyes went wide with pain.

"Agh!" Adrian grabbed her stomach with her left arm.

"Adrian what's wrong?" Olivia asked, sitting straight up and started looking for Adrian's phone again.

"It's the baby, agh" she kept clutching her stomach in increasing pain, "something's wrong with the baby." She tried moving her right arm but cried out in pain again.

"We need to get out of this damn car." Olivia turned to her door and grabbed the handle. She shook it a few times before it opened slightly. "Come on damn thing." She pushed harder, trying to ignore the pain in her arm.

Finally it opened after a minute or so, letting in more rain.

Olivia got out and turned back towards Adrian.

"I need to get you out of that seat. Can you move your legs?"

Adrian nodded. She unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'm gonna try to swing my legs over the dashboard."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do it?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"It's not like i can get out any way else." Adrian moved her left leg over first, then her right. She winced in pain when the pressure came off her right arm.

"Yup, that's broken." Adrian said in pain. Her eyes got wide with pain again and she grabbed her stomach with her good arm.

Olivia leaned into the car. "I'm going to pull you over, it'll be easier." Olivia grabbed her left arm and Adrian kind of helped her and slid over into the driver's seat.

Olivia backed up and looked around.

"I still do not believe there'd not one person on the streets, even in the pouring down rain." Olivia said, not seeing anyone, not even a taxi.

"Did you try your phone?"

"I found it, it's completely broken. Did you have your phone Adrian?" Olivia looked around again, hoping to see someone.

Adrian nodded. "It was in my pocket, it must've fallen out." Adrian looked behind her on the floor. "Oh my god it's on the floor, almost under the seat.

Olivia leaned back into the car and saw it. "Hang on, I'm going to try and reach it." She reached down the other side of the dashboard ad far as she could. It just touched her fingertips, but she managed to grab it.

She pulled back out of the car, trying to keep the phone out of the rain.

Olivia clicked the power button and the phone turned on.

"Oh thank god." Olivia said with relief. She unlocked the phone and the first number she saw in Adrian's contacts was Fin's. She pressed his name on the contact.

* * *

Fin and Nick were sitting still in Amanda's hospital room. The doctor had came back with the test results. There was no permanent brain damage, she was going to be fine.

Fin was still thinking about this when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Adrian.

"Yeah?" He answered the phone but heard Olivia's voice on the other end.

"Fin, we need backup and a bus-"

"Liv? What the hell happened?" When he said that, Nick and Amanda looked over at him.

"I gave Adrian a lift because her car wasn't working, some bastard swerved into our land and we crashed into a telephone pole. The other driver is unaccounted for." Olivia paused and looked at Adrian when she screamed in pain again.

"Are guys alright, how's Adrian?" He heard the scream in the background.

"I'm fine, just a couple cuts, but Adrian had a broken arm and something's wrong with the baby."

Fin looked at Nick with a very worried look on his face, which made the other two get very worried. He could hear Adrian on the other end.

"Uh, Olivia."

Olivia turned to Adrian and immediately knew something was wrong by the look on her face.

Adrian looked up at her, stunned and worried at the same time. "My water just broke."

Olivia stared at her. "Oh my god."

She started talking back into the phone again.

"Fin I need a bus down here now, Adrian is going into premature labor."

Fin stood there stunned. "We're coming now."

He hung up the phone and stood up.

"What?" Amanda said.

"Liv and Adrian were in a car accident, Adrian is in premature labor. We need to go now."

Nick stood up and followed Fin out the door.

"Let me know what's going on later." Amanda yelled after them.

* * *

Olivia put the phone down in the car and Adrian was panicking.

"Oh my god. The baby's coming too early, it's only been six months, it's way too early."

"Adrian I know this is scary, but try to relax and breathe." Olivia tried to calm her down.

"Have you ever delivered a baby!" Adrian was calm but when she talking she was also half screaming in pain.

"No, not by myself." Olivia thought back to the car accident with Kathy, how she went into labor in the car...

Olivia snapped out of it. "The guys are coming down, there's an ambulance on the way, everything's going to be ok-"

Adrian quickly got a terrified look on her face.

"Olivia look out!"

Olivia quickly turned around, starting to pull out her gun but was looking down the barrel of another gun.

"I'd advise you not to do that."

Olivia saw the man behind the gun and took a step back.

"Lewis"

He gave her a cocky grin. "Long time no see Olivia."

She glared at him.

"You don't look happy to see me, can't blame ya, I was gone for so long."

Lewis said with that evil grin on his face.

He moved quickly and hit her across the face with his gun.

Olivia cried in pain and fell over on the wet ground.

Lewis reached down, grabbed her gun, and put it in his pocket.

Adrian reached for her gun but Lewis noticed too quickly.

He turned quickly and pointed the gun at Adrian.

"I don't think so, drop the gun."

She dropped it on the ground, but quickly screamed in pain.

"Lewis, let Adrian go, she's in labor." Olivia said from the ground, soaking wet.

He turned back to Olivia. "Don't try to pretend, I know the kid'a mine. Timeline fits."

Adrian shrunk back in the seat, still in pain.

Lewis continued. "Plus that wasn't the game plan sweetheart, you know that."

Olivia looked down the street, hearing the cop cars.

"You hear that, that's my partner and her partner and their backup. They will catch you and you will go back to prison for the rest of your miserable life.

Lewis just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Not until we've had our fun."

He swung the gun down and hit Olivia on the back of the head, which is the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Fragile

**A/N: Sorry this story is being stretched out for this long, now I actually have time to write, it should be done in the next week or so. (hopefully).**

Fin was driving as fast as he could down the road, nearing the accident.

"It's not going to make things better if we get into an accident too." Nick said, sitting in the passenger seat.

They turned the corner and saw the smashed cars.

"Damn." Fin said, stopping the car as they got closer.

Both of them got out of the car and ran through the rain to Olivia's car.

"Adrian." Fin said seeing her laying on the wet ground. He got on the ground next to her.

"Fin- agh!" Adrian said, screaming in pain.

"Where's Liv?" Nick said, looking around.

Adrian's eyes got wide. "It's Lewis. He was driving the other car."

The ambulance and back up pulled up behind them.

"That sick son of a bitch!" Nick basically screamed.

The paramedics came over with a gurney. Nick backed out of the way and Fin stood up.

"We aren't going to get any details until she had the baby." Fin said.

"Next time I see the bastard, I'm shooting him." Nick said angrily.

"I'm going t-" Fin started to talk before being cut off by Adrian.

"Fin." Fin heard her and walked over to her. They were getting ready to put her in the ambulance.

"Ride with me to the hospital." Adrian said weakly.

Fin looked at one of the paramedics and she nodded her head. He turned to Nick. Nick understood.

"I'll meet you there, I've got to go back to the station first." Nick said to him.

Fin turned and got into the ambulance. The paramedics had already gotten Adrian in.

The closed the doors and were speeding off towards the hospital.

"The baby is coming now." The one paramedic said.

Adrian screamed in pain again. "It's still too early!"

"It's ok, you're going to be able to do this." Fin said, trying to reassure her.

Adrian grabbed Fin's hand with her good one as she screamed in pain.

"On three I need you to push." The paramedic said, ready to deliver the baby.

Adrian weakly nodded her head.

"Ok. One, two, three. Push."

Adrian pushed with all her strength. Fin thought she was going to break his hand, bht he didn't say anything.

"Come on, I need another big one."

This went on for the next five minutes.

"I need one more push, and your baby will be out." The paramedic said.

Adrian looked at Fin. "I can't do it."

"You're tough, I know it's hard but you have to." Fin said, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Okay, push."

Adrian put the rest of the strength she had into this one.

"Come on, come on."

The paramedic held the baby boy in the blanket she had so Adrian could see him.

The look on Adrian's face was a mix of exhaustion and joy.

"You did it." Fin said.

Adrian'a look of happiness quickly turned to fear and panic.

"Why isn't he crying? He should be crying!" Adrian started to panic and Fin put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're at the hospital, we'll know soon enough."

Adrian nodded and then collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Nick was standing in the waiting area in the hospital. He saw Fin come in and quickly walk over to him.

"Adrian had the baby in the ambulance. She's unconscious right now; the baby is in the NICU." Fin said.

"We need to wait for her to wake up." Nick said, walking towards her hospital room, Fin followed him.

When they got in there Adrian was already awake and looking like she was trying to get out of bed.

"Woah, where you going?" Fin asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I need to go see my baby." Adrian said, sounding frustrated.

Nick walked to the other side of her bed. "You can't you literally just gave birth."

"Okay, Adrian. I'll wheel you down to the NICU in a wheelchair. But, we really need to know what happened. You said it was Lewis who was driving the other car. What happened?" Fin said.

Adrian grimaced. "The guy swerved into our lane. Olivia tried to swerve out of the way, but you guys saw the damage. I guess we both got knocked out, but when I came to, she was looking for her radio or her phone or something. That's when I noticed there was something wrong with the baby. She got out of the car, helped me get over to the other side of the car and called you after we found my phone."

"So, neither of you saw Lewis in the other car?" Nick asked.

"He wasn't in the car, figured the driver must've left. But after she for off the phone with you is when Lewis showed up. He pointed a gun at her head and hit her across the face with it. He took her gun and mine. Olivia told Lewis to let me go, but he said he was planning on it. We heard you guys coming, Olivia told him that they were going to find him, but he said 'Not until we've had our fun.'" Adrian stopped and shuddered at the thought of Lewis.

Nick still had that angry look on his face.

Adrian continued. "He knocked her out with the gun. After that he grabbed me and threw me onto the ground. I landed on my broken arm." She acknowledged the arm which had already been put into a sling. "Lewis grabbed Olivia and dragged her over to another car he had. Don't know where he got it, must've stolen it. Then he drove off, and I couldn't even do anything to stop him."

Fin shook his head. "There's no way you could've stopped him, it wasn't your fault."

Adrian sighed. "Well I just hope he didn't switch cars already. I caught the license plate of the car he was driving. It was ADL 4681. The car was a tan sedan."

"I'm going back to the precinct to run the plates with the car, hopefully we'll find them." Nick said and walked out of the room.

"Alright, I'll take you down to the NICU to see your son." Fin grabbed a wheelchair from the corner of the room and helped Adrian into it.

He wheeled her down the hall, went up the elevator and finally got there.

They went to where her son was.

Adrian looked through the big glass window into the sterile room. There was a nurse with him in there.

"He's so small." Adrian said, a tear rolling down her face. She wiped it off as the nurse came out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Adrian asked the nurse.

the nurse shook her head. "It's hard to say right now. His lungs and some other major organs aren't fully developed yet, so he'll have to stay in the incubator for a while."

The nurse gave Adrian a soft smile, then walked down the hall.

Fin put a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be alright."

Adrian only half smiled. "I hope you're right. And I hope you catch that son of a bitch."

**A/N: Don't worry, next chapter is where Lewis and Olivia shall come into the picture again. Review plz ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

**A/N: Sorry for the delay.**

Olivia woke up, feeling a hard concrete floor beneath her. Her eyes were still closes, but she could feel her hands restrained behind her back with handcuffs.

She remembered where she was, what had happened. She just didn't want to believe it.

She hesitantly opened her eyes. Lewis wasn't there. The room was nearly pitch black, but she could see through it slightly. It looked like some old building, based on the cobwebs and the broken windows.

The handcuffs restraining her were around a rusty looking pole. She sat up a little more and looked around for anything to help her.

Olivia's eyes got wide when she heard footsteps outside the room. She saw Lewis walk in the doorway.

He shined a flashlight he had in his hand at her face. "Welcome back sweetheart."

Olivia didn't look at him, not wanting to see his face.

He walked into the room more, getting closer.

She still refused to look at him and he grabbed an open bottle of Vodka from the floor.

He grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her up into a standing position. "I think you still need to wake up a bit."

Lewis grabbed her face and tipped it back. She felt the horrible liquid running down her throat. She tried to turn away but he was too strong. It burned and she started to choke.

He finally took the bottle away but Olivia couldn't keep it down. She threw up most of the alcohol before nearly falling on the floor.

Lewis smiled in satisfaction, knowing they were just getting started. "Don't get too comfortable, we're not staying long. I had a lot of time to find a perfect place, out of the city."

Olivia finally managed to speak after she recovered. "Why come back, you could've gotten out of the country but you came back."

"We both know I had to come back to tie up some loose ends. I would've been here sooner, but I had to get a little insurance policy first." He walked into and adjacent room.

Olivia's heart sunk when he came back in the room, dragging a young girl in with him. She looked about fourteen or fifteen.

She could tell that the girl looked terrified and was hand cuffed behind her back. There was duct tape covering her mouth so she couldn't speak.

Olivia nearly stood up. "This is between you and me, you didn't have to bring anyone else into it."

Lewis threw the girl on the ground. She hit the ground hard, making a muffled cry of pain. "How else am I supposed to get you to do what I want? I know you won't try to run with the life of a child on the line."

Olivia knew he was right.

"Plus, she's not the first I've brought into this." Lewis smirked. Olivia knew he was talking about Adrian and Amanda.

Her thoughts flooded to Adrian and her baby for a second, hoping they were okay.

Lewis grabbed the girl's arm and stood her up. He dragged her over to a window about five feet away from Olivia. He took a cuff off one hand and secured it to a metal bar in the window. He also ripped the duct tape off her mouth.

He walked back over towards Olivia. "There's no reason we can't start the fun now."

She watched him walk over to a bag and saw him grab a small blowtorch. A lump formed in her throat, sending chills down her spine. She knew what was coming.

Lewis came back over with the blowtorch in hand. He cut a strip of duct tape from a roll laying on the ground and put it on Olivia's mouth.

"It's more fun like this." He said, smirking. The other girl just sat there, too afraid to move.

Olivia could see another small object in his hand. He heated the key with the blowtorch and forcefully stuck it on her neck. Her eyes got wide and a muffled scream that came out of her gave Lewis more pleasure than he remembered.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her!" The young girl screamed in protest at him.

Lewis took the key off Olivia's neck and slapped the girl hard across the face. She took her hand and put it on her cheek where he had made contact.

"Shut up before I shut you up!" Lewis said back, angrily.

She went silent and turned away from them.

Lewis faced Olivia again. "We can try something else." He dropped the blowtorch to the ground and pulled a small knife out of his pocket. He raised it up near her shoulder and watched it slice through her long sleeve shirt into her skin. She let out another muffled cry of pain as he slowly dragged it down her left arm.

She kicked her leg, trying to kick him, but instead she kicked the blowtorch. It slid out of the room and she guessed that it fell down some stairs, by the sound of it.

Lewis stopped slicing her skin, already down near her elbow, putting the knife back in his pocket. He was angry at her and punched her right below her rib cage. Olivia struggled to breath behind the duct tape from the blow.

Lewis grabbed the flashlight. "Look what you did. Now I have to go find it." He turned and left the room, hearing him walk down a flight of stairs.

Olivia was grateful to be alone with the girl.

The girl turned back to face Olivia once Lewis had left. She felt bad for her and reached over with her good arm and ripped the duct tape off Olivia's mouth.

Olivia turned to look at her. "Thank you."

The girl noticed the badge Olivia was still wearing. "You're a cop?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Olivia nodded. "I am. My name is Olivia, what's yours?"

"Hannah." She paused for a moment. "Why is he hurting you so much?"

Olivia gave the most honest answer she could give her. "He doesn't like me at all. He never did. And I don't like him."

Hannah still looked scared. "Is he going to hurt me?"

Olivia could hear her voice shaking. "I'm not going to let that happen. Do you have anything, like a hair pin?"

Hannah shook her head.

"I'll find something else to get these cuffs off." Olivia said.

Both of them turned their heads as they heard Lewis's footsteps returning and getting louder.

Olivia got another knot in her stomach, knowing that there would be more torture after this.

**A/N: Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Fight Until You're Dead

**A/N: Well, kinda disappointed by the Emmy nominations. Mariska should've been recognized for this season. As you can tell by this story. Back to chapter 13.**

Fin had already left the hospital and was at the precinct. The place was a mad house, as he expected it to be.

"Do we have anything yet?" Fin asked Nick, who already looked stressed.

He shook his head. "No, but 1PP called. They're sending someone else over until Liv is back."

"I knew that was coming." Fin said.

* * *

Hannah and Olivia watched Lewis come back into the room. He held up and object in his hand; Olivia assumed it was the blowtorch.

"I found it." Lewis said with a smirk.

Hannah shrank away against the wall. All she could think was how one person could have so much evil and hatred in them.

Lewis looked directly at her and walked closer so he was right next to her. "How cute. You're afraid of me." He grabbed Hannah's arm and held it against te wall.

Olivia glared at him. "Leave her alone."

He shook his head. "Why should you get all the fun?" He lit the blow torch on Hannah's upper leg.

She screamed so loud it was deafening.

This infuriated Olivia. Lewis stopped when Olivia yelled. "Do it to me!"

Lewis lifted off the blowtorch. Hannah had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She wanted to collapse on the floor but her restraints wouldnt allow it.

"Getting brave, are we?" Lewis smiled. He was getting what he wanted and Olivia knew that. There was no way she'd let him hurt a child.

* * *

Nick slammed his fist on his desk.

"It's already been an hour and we still have nothing."

Fin was just as frustrated as Nick was. "Freaking out won't help Liv. We'll find the car."

"What the hell is going on?" Nick and Fin both turned to see Brian walking up to them.

Nick stood up. "What do you know?"

"I know Liv was in an accident, where is she?" Brian was trying to keep his cool but he couldn't.

Nick sighed. "It's Lewis. He was driving the other car. They were gone by the time we got there."

He saw the light leave Brian's eyes.

"I thought he was gone. This doesn't make any sense." Brian sat in a chair next to Nick's desk.

"I don't know, Cassidy. It doesn't make any sense to us either. But we know the type of car he's driving and the liscense plate. That's what we have so far." Nick sat down in his chair next to him.

They both heard Brian's cell phone buzz. He picked it up and looked at it. "Damn it. It'a work."

"Go, there's nothing you can do here." Fin said.

Brian reluctantly stood, walking out he said, "Do me a favor. Shoot the bastard for me."

Both Fin and Nick nodded as Brian turned and left.

* * *

Lewis had lit the blow torch on Olivia three times before he stopped. Hannah was screaming at him to stop again. She felt so bad watching him hurt Olivia and hearing her scream like she had. Lewis was still angry at her, so he uncuffed Hannah from the window and dragged her across the room. He slid the handcuffs around the pole in front of her body, locking them on both hands.

Olivia had collapsed on the floor, still conscious, but barely.

Lewis tossed the blowtorch onto the ground. "I think we've had enough for now, wouldn't want you worn out already."

Olivia felt like she could barely move as the pain continued to seer through her body. Lewis didn't have to see the agony on her face in the dark, he knew what he'd done.

He glanced out the window. "I've got to go get more supplies for our little trip, she was sort of a last minute addition." He turned his attention towards Hannah across the room.

He then faced Olivia. He got down so his face was in front of hers and kissed her hard. She tried to turn away but her strength was dwindling. Lewis stood up and walked out of the room.

Olivia was trying so hard to stay awake but she finally let darkness overcome her and her body went limp.

Hannah could see that she wasn't moving and started to panic. She didn't want to be alone when he came back. "Olivia?"

* * *

A familiar face walked into the precinct.

Fin looked up fron his computer at his desk.

"Lieutenant Murphy?"

Nick turned and looked at him too.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't 1PP call?" Murphy asked.

Fin stood up. "Yeah, but they weren't too specific."

"Until Sergeant Benson is able to I am acting commander of SVU."

Nick shook his head. He wasn't too big of a fan. "Well, we're what you got."

"Do you have any leads?"

"We're trying to find the car Lewis was driving. Unfortunately it might not help. He probably switched cars already." Fin said, sitting back down.

* * *

Another hour had passed and Olivia still hadn't regained consciousness.

Hannah kept trying to get her to wake up, but it wasn't much use since she was across the room.

Olivia finally started to regain feeling and a sense of where she was at.

Hannah saw her move in the darkness. "Olivia?"

Olivia could hear Hannah, it took her a minute to open her eyes.

Hannah figured she was awake. "He's not here."

Olivia pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"That man is horrible." Hannah said.

Olivia nodded her head. "I know." She looked around the room again for the second time, scanning her surroundings.

"Hannah? Do can you see anything on the floor over near you, like a wire?"

Hannah looked around but shook her head. "It's too dark I can hardly see the floor."

They both looked towards the window when they heard thunder outside. The rain started pouring outside, beginning the second storm of the night.

Lightening lit up the room. Olivia saw the light reflect on something over by Hannah. She looked in that same direction because the next time there was lightening, she could make out a piece of wire.

"Hannah, I know it's dark but do you see that peice of wire? It's on your left about two feet away from you."

Hannah looked where Olivia told her to and could make out its shape.

"Yeah I see it."

"Do you think you could get it and throw it over to me?"

She could see Hannah trying to reach it with her foot.

"Got it." She slid it back towards her. She moved it so her hands in front of her could grab it. "I'm going to throw it now."

Olivia nodded. "Try to get it behind me."

"Okay."

Hannah threw it so it landed behind Olivia.

Olivia's hands started searching behind her for the piece of wire.

* * *

"We have a hit on the car." Fin said.

Nick stood up and walked over to Fin's desk. Murphy was already standing there.

"Where the hell is it?" Nick said anxiously.

"Traffic camera caught it out near Red Hook about two hours ago."

"Why didn't we get this then?" Murphy said.

"We had a whole bunch of camera pictures coming in, we just got these ones." Fin said, standing up.

"There isn't a lot out there, just a couple old warehouses and that grain terminal." Nick said, already half walking out of the precinct.

"Let's check the grain terminal first. It's bigger, more places to stay out of sight." Murphy said.

* * *

Olivia's hands found the small piece of metal behind her. She tried to find the small keyhole with the metal wire.

"How's the wire supposed to help?" Hannah asked.

Olivia found the keyhole. "Because if I can bent the right way, I can pick the lock." She stuck the wire in, then turned and bent it. She knew they didn't have much time, Lewis would be back soon.

She took the makeshift key out and put it back in, turning and bending it against. Her arm was sending shockwaves of pain through her, but she had to get Hannah out of there.

They heard footsteps echoing through the building.

Hannah had a panicked look in her face. "Olivia, he's coming." She whispered.

"Come on." Olivia said in frustration.

She turned it one more time and the restraints clicked open.

They slid off her wrists and she quickly ran over to Hannah.

Lewis's footsteps were getting closer and they could tell he'd be in there soon.

Olivia was trying to unlock Hannah's restraints faster than she had hers.

"Hannah, listen to me. If I tell you to run, I need you to run. I don't know where just try to find someone." Olivia said, inserting the wire for the second time.

Hannah was getting increasingmy scared as he was just one floor below them and coming quickly. "What if I can't?"

"My partner and the rest of my squad are looking for me, they will find us." Olivia said, and after turning the wire one more time the handcuffs came off.

She shoved the wire in her pocket in case she needed it later and looked around for some kind of weapon. The first thing she saw was a small, rusty looking pipe. She knew he wouldn't kill her yet. He wanted to finish what he'd started.

Olivia stood behind the entrance of the door, out of sight.

As soon as Lewis walked in the room she swung at his face. The pipe hit him hard and he staggered back.

"Hannah, run!"

Hannah ran past them out of the room.

"You bitch." Lewis slammed Olivia into the wall next to them, knocking the pipe out of her hand.

She took a weak swing at him. She didn't want to risk him going after Hannah.

He slammed her body into the wall again, throwing her off balance.

Lewis seemed to have forgotten about Hannah, and was focused on Olivia. He punched her hard in the jaw.

The hit made her head slam back into the wall, making her vision blurry.

She wouldn't let herself go unconscious. Hannah was free, she wouldn't let him go after her. She would fight until one of both of them was dead.

* * *

They had cut the sirens five miles back, they didn't want to spook Lewis if he was there.

Fin and Nick got out of the squad car, followed by weather was helping only a little, it was pouring and the thunder was hiding their voices.

They all looked at the grain terminal. It was a huge building, they could be anywhere in it.

"We need to go in." Nick said.

They all moved towards the big building, everyone was spliting up. Nick and Fin were moving towards the north side of the building, guns drawn. They saw someone up ahead.

The persin was running and they realized it was a young girl when she came closer.

Hannah saw the two cops and ran towards them.

"Are you on Olivia's squad?"

Fin and Nick both looked puzzled. "Yes. Were you with her?" Nick asked.

Hannah nodded. "She told me to run. I didn't want to leave her alone with him but I did anyway." She had tears rolling down her face.

"Where are they at?" Nick asked her.

"They're up those stairs," Hannah looked at the stairs about twenty feet behind them.

Fin pointed towards where the other squad cars were at. "There are other cops out there, they'll take care of you, but I need you to go now."

Hannah ran towards where he told her to.

They started moving up the stairs quickly but quietly.

* * *

Lewis had loosened his grip enough on Olivia for her to kick him hard in the shin. He lost his balance and she went for his gun that was in his pocket. Olivia managed to grab it, but right when she was about to pull the trigger, Lewis slammed her into the wall again, using all his strength.

The gun went off into the ceiling and fell from Olivia's hand. Lewis put the gun in his waistband. He wasn't going to kill her yet. He put his hands around her throat, hoping she would go unconcsious.

Olivia was fighting to get oxygen but everything around her was starting to go dark.

Fin and Nick had heard the gun shot, at which they ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

They both ran into the nearest room. "Get the hell away from her Lewis!" Nick said ready to shoot him.

Lewis pulled Olivia away from the wall, holding the gun to her head. He was using her as a shield. "Don't move or I'll put a bullet in her skull."

**A/N: Ok, zero points for originality with Lieutenant Murphy and the location... Anyway, cliffhanger!**

**Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14: Risks & Rescue

**A/N: Three chapters left!**

_"Don't move or I'll put a bullet in her skull."_

Lewis had the gun pressed into the side of Olivia's head.

Nick and Fin could see them through the darkness of the room. Nick swallowed hard when he saw the bruises and cuts on her face.

"You're not getting out of this alive." Fin said, trying to find a clear shot.

Lewis was was shielded from them. Any shot would risk Olivia's life.

"At this point neither is she." Lewis once again had that cocky grin on his face. He tightened his grip on Olivia by moving his arm around her abdomen. She couldn't move any more than she could've before.

Nick was trying to find a clear shot. One mistake could cost everything. What if Lewis pulled the trigger before he went down or what if he missed overall and hit Olivia? He couldn't risk it. Lewis was either going out in handcuffs or in a body bag.

Olivia looked at Nick. She could tell he was almost as scared as she was, but she wouldn't show it.

Lewis moved Olivia to step forward. "Move to the side."

Fin and Nick moved back, parallel to the stairs.

Lewis turned him and Olivia around, facing the two detectives withy their backs to the stairs. He took a step down, pulling Olivia with him.

Nick and Fin moved closer, guns still aimed, knowing he'd run. Lewis pulled Olivia down to the next platform. Fin and Nick were at the top of the stairs, they could onky see the silhouettes of their bodies.

Lewis knew he going to die, and he wanted to take Olivia with him, but Nick and Fin wouldn't have that.

Before anyone could react, Lewis pushed Olivia into the concrete wall, pulled the trigger, and bolted down the stairs. Fin shot several bullets after him and Nick all but jumped down the whole flight of stairs.

He ran over to Olivia; the bullet had entered her side. She was laying on the ground, blood coming out rapidly.

"My god Liv." Nick took off his jacket and put it on the wound. Fin ran past them, after Lewis.

"I need EMS. Officer down!" Nick yelled into the radio.

Olivia looked at her partner. "It's ok." She had tears coming down her face.

Nick had tears coming out of his eyes too, panicking he'd lose her. "No, Liv you stay with me, you're not going anywhere, not now."

She gave him a small smile, letting him know she would be okay.

"He had a girl," her voice was getting weaker. "Did you see her?"

Nick nodded his head. "She told us where you were, she seems like a brave person."

* * *

Fin ran down the stairs after Lewis. It was so dark, he could barely see a thing. "Suspect is running! Need backup on the north side of the building on the first floor."

He stopped looking around in the dark, knowing he couldn't have gotten far. He heard something move behind him and turned quickly. A bullet came flying at him, but he ducked before it could hit him.

Fin fired back in that direction, but still heard movement after that. He saw Lewis run out of another doorway, and he followed suit. He chased after Lewis and fired a single shot at him. He fell immediately.

Fin approached him with caution. When he reached the unmoving body, he saw the gun laying next to him and that his eyes were open but there was no movement in them.

The Beast was dead.

* * *

Nick saw EMS coming up the stairs. "What the hell took you so long?"

"It's a big building detective."

Nick stepped out of the way, letting them jump into action.

"Liv, I'm going to see you at the hospital, I need to check... things."

Olivia nodded, barely conscious as she was rushed to the ambulance.

Nick ran in the general direction Fin had gone in. His radio came to life.

"Suspect down!" He saw Fin down another opening of the dark building. He ran over to him, seeing Lewis on the ground.

"Is he..." Nick couldn't finish the sentence before Fin said "yes."

That barely gsve them relief. Olivia was dying because of him. Even in death he could get what he wanted.

"How is Liv?" Fin asked.

"She's barely hanging in there. They already have her riding in the ambulance. We need to get down there."

"What about the girl?"

Nick looked at him. "We should bring her with us, she needs to be checked out."

They both walked out towards the sways cars. Hannah was sitting in the back of one of them with the door open.

"Hannah, we need to take you down to the hospital to make sure you're ok." Nick said down to her.

She looked up at him. "Is Olivia ok? Where is she?"

"She's going to the hospital too." Fin said, he wasn't going to tell her how badly Olivia was injured.

"Is he dead?" Hannah asked, looking at the both of them for answers.

Nick nodded his head. "Yes, he is."

"Good."

"We're going to go now." Fin said walking around to the driver's side of the car.

Hannah just nodded her head.

Before Nick could get in he saw Lieutenant Murphy come walking towards them.

"You guys have the girl?" He asked Nick.

"Yeah, we're taking her down to Bellevue."

"I've got to stay here, take care of stuff with IAB, which you know they're next stop will be you two."

Nick nodded. "I know." He got into the car and Fin drove away.

* * *

Adrian hadn't left the NICU. She felt that if she left, he wouldn't be there when she came back.

She was also worried about Olivia. It had been over three hours since the accident, but every minute she was with him was another minute of pain. She already knew that, or she wouldn't be sitting outside the room staring at her premature son.

Adrian looked at one of the clocks on the wall. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Fin had left two hours ago and he said he'd keep her updated.

* * *

The ambulance was five minutes away from the hospital when Olivia's heart stopped beating.

The paramedics in the back worked to restart her heart, trying for about a minute before she had a pulse again. It was weak but she was still there, unconscious and unaware of her sure situation.

* * *

Most of the car ride had been silent, before Nick could ask the girl what they needed to know.

"After all this time I don't think you ever told us your name." He had turned around to speak to her, she was staring out the window.

Hannah looked at him. "Hannah Stewart."

"Do you know hoe long you were with that man?"

She shrugged. "If say only a few hours. I was walking back from a friend's house. We were studying for a big test. He was leaning against a car. I didn't think anything about it until he pulled a gun and pointed it at me he said that if I screamed he'd shoot me." She paused for a second.

"It's ok Hannah, take your time."

Hannah started again. "He pulled me into the car he had been leaning on. My backpack came off and fell on the ground. He handcuffed my hands and covered my mouth with duct tape. He drove for a while, then we were at the huge building. It was dark. Olivia came about a while after that."

Nick gave her a soft smile. "That was good bit we can finish later if you like."

Hannah nodded.

"We're going to contact your parents, they'll meet us at the hospital."

Hannah just nodded again and they pulled up to Bellevue.

Nick turned back to Fin. "I'll go find a nurse to get Hannah checked out."

Fin nodded. "I'll Se of Liv's in surgery, they should've gotten here before us. I'll contact the parents."

They both got out of the car and Nick opened Hannah's door. "We've got to find a nurse to get you checked out."

Hannah got out of the car and followed Nick inside. Nick walked up to a nurse and she immediately took Hannah back. Before she left Nick said to her. "Your parents should be here soon, I've got to go."

"Can you tell me if Olivia will be okay?" She asked him quickly.

"I will." Nick said and walked towards Amanda's room.

* * *

Fin had walked to the nurse's station to get information on Olivia.

"Sergeant Olivia Benson." It was all he could say.

"She just went into surgery, we'll let you know when we know anymore."

Fin nodded and turned away when he remembered Brian.

"Damn." He said quietly before pulling out his phone.

"Brian."

"Did you find Liv?" Brian asked on the other end.

"Yes, but she's been shot. She's in surgery right now, we're at Bellevue."

"I'm coming down right now." Brian hung up the phone.

* * *

Nick walked to Amanda's room.

"Hey. Did you get anything new?" Amanda asked Nick.

"We found her, but she was shot. She's in surgery now."

"Please tell me someone killed the son of a bitch." Amanda said, hoping the answer was yes.

Nick nodded. "Fin shot him, he's finally dead."

"He got what was coming to him."

"He had a girl too. She was his insurance policy on Liv from what we could get."

Amanda shook her head. "How's the girl?"

"She has some bruises, mentally I don't know, she seemed pretty shaken up." Nick finally sat down in the chair next to Amanda.

"Do you think Liv will be alright?"

Nick looked straight into her eyes, holding her hand. "I don't know."

**A/N: Yay, the Beast is dead! Shot by someone else like he should've been. Closer to the end, please leave a review. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Reassurance

**A/N: I lied. Now, it's three more chapters!**

Olivia's heart monitor was blinking rapidly, it was too much. She had lost a lot of blood, her heart beating too fast for the flow of her remaining source of life.

The doctors' concerns were for stopping the bleeding. The bullet had hit no major organs, but instead gone in and out of muscle.

If they lost her again, they don't know if she'd come back.

* * *

Brian slammed the brakes of his car in the parking lot. He jumped out and ran in. The first person he saw was Fin.

Fin saw Brian run in and walked over to him.

"How bad is it?" Brian asked worriedly.

"The bullet went into her side, she was losing a lot of blood at the scene. She's still in surgery." Fin replied, trying to sound hopeful.

Brian just shook his head. "Is Lewis dead?"

"Yes. He can't hurt her anymore." Fin sat back down.

Brian sat next to him. "It doesn't help. If Liv dies, he'll be getting exactly what he wanted." He put his head in his hands.

"Come on man, don't talk like that. Liv will make it." Fin said. "I hope." He added in his head.

Nick walked back in sitting next to Fin.

"Hey, how's Amanda?" Fin asked, trying to get his mind to happier place.

Nick sighed, they may as well try to talk about something good. "She's good. I talked to her doctor on the way back. He said she'll be released tomorrow. It'll take a little while for her to start walking normal again, but she'll be fine."

"Good." Fin nodded his head. "Shit, I'm going to talk to Adrian. She's got to be worried." He stood up and started walking towards the elevators.

"I'll babysit Cassidy for you." Nick said, putting a hand on Brian's shoulder.

Brian shot him an annoyed look.

* * *

Adrian heard someone walk up behind her. She turned and saw Fin

"I see you lost the wheelchair." Fin said, sitting in the chair next to hers.

Adrian looked back to her son. "Yeah, I'm fine. The only thing wrong now is the damn broken arm." She hesitated a second. "Did you find Olivia?"

Fin nodded his head. "Yes." He hesitated too. "But she was shot. She's in surgery now."

Adrian shook her head. "That son of a bitch."

"He's dead." Fin added.

"Good." Adrian was still shaking her head. "Liv better make it."

Fin sat back in his seat. "I know."

* * *

Nick heard a familiar voice talking to him.

"Detective Amaro?"

He looked up and saw Hannah standing there, presumedly with her parents.

"Hannah." He stood up. CSU must've finished with her and she was cleared to go home.

"Hannah said she's ready to tell you the rest of what happened." Her mother said.

"Okay, we'll find somewhere to talk."

Hannah nodded. She started to follow Nick. Her mother tried to follow but Hannah said to her, "Mom, I'd be more comfortable if you stayed out here."

Her mother looked surprised. "Are you sure honey?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She turned to where Nick was waiting.

They walked into an empty exam room and sat in two chairs near the door.

"Are you sure you don't want your parents here?" Nick asked.

Hannah nodded. "I already told them it would be easier."

"Okay, do you know how long after you got to the building Olivia was there?"

"It had to of been maybe an hour, hour and a half. I couldn't really tell. I was in another room but that's when I heard them talking. Then he came in and took me to the other room where Olivia was."

Nick could tell the worst was coming. "It's okay, take your time."

Hannah took a deep breath.

Nick heard her talk about how forceful he was. He heard how Hannah told him to stop when he was torturing Olivia and how Olivia yelled at him when he tried it on Hannah. He heard about how he cut Olivia and how she tried to tell Hannah to be brave.

"He hurt her so much that he passed out and he had to leave to go get stuff. It was a while before she woke up. We looked for something to help get out of the handcuffs and found some wire. I threw it to her and she picked the lock. She picked the lock on mine too and told me to run and find someone when she told me to. Them she hit him with something and I ran. I guess you know the rest."

Nick nodded. "Thank you Hannah, you were very brave tonight." He have her a soft smile.

"Will Olivia be alright?" She knew she had already asked, but needed to know.

"I honestly don't know. But I will give you this so you'll know who it is." He handed her his card.

Hannah took it. "Thanks."

They both stood up and took her back out to her parents. He sat back down and watched them leave.

Just as they left Nick saw a nurse point a doctor in their direction. He tapped Brian on the shoulder and get like he couldn't breathe. "This is it."

The man walked over to them. "Are you here for Olivia Benson?"

Brian and Nick both nodded.

"I need you to come with me."

That wasn't what they were hoping to hear. They followed him into another, empty room. Both their hearts sank, expecting to hear the worst.

The doctor closed the door and turned to face them.

"The bullet passed through the muscles surrounding the abdomen, and it never entered her abdominal cavity."

Nick and Brian felt a small wave of relief wash over them. He hadn't said she didn't make it.

"However, she did loose a lot of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding."

"Is she out of the woods?" Brian asked, hoping for better news.

"We're going to keep her sedated overnight, but seeing if she makes it through the night, she should make a slow but steady recovery."

"Thank god." Brian said.

"Can we see her?" Nick asked.

The doctor nodded. "Room 238."

They both started walking way from the room.

Nick stopped. "Go ahead, I'm going to get Fin."

Brian nodded and continued on his way.

Nick rode a separate elevator up to the NICU.

He walked quickly and saw Fin with Adrian.

Fin looked up and saw the look on his face.

Nick had a single tear brimming his eye.

"No." Fin said.

Nick shook his head, letting that single tear fall. "She made it. Of she makes it through the night she'll be okay."

Both Fin and Adrian felt immediate relief. "Oh, thank god." Adrian said.

"Cassidy with her?" Fin asked.

Nick nodded. "They're keeping her sedated overnight, but I'm heading down now."

"You guys go." Adrian said to them both.

Fin looked at her. "Are sure, you look like you could use a break."

"I'm sure, you two go. I'll go tomorrow."

Both men nodded and hurried off.

It was a quiet elevator ride down, they knew what they were going to see.

They found her room quickly and walked in slowly.

Brian was sitting in a chair next to the bed. The first thing they saw was her pale body. She couldn't move, but could only lay there and breathe. Both were in shock of seeing the scar of the burn mark the key had made near her collar bone.

Brian looked up at them. "It feels worse than last time." He held Olivia's hand in his.

"Last time she didn't get shot." Nick said.

"At least he's dead this time, we can tell her that." Fin said.

Brian looked at Fin. "It's a good thing that you killed him. Bastard got what was coming to him."

Fin nodded, still staring at the limp body. He just noticed the bruises around her neck. He knew Lewis was choking her when they had run in.

Nick shook his head. "We should've shot him when we saw him."

"He was too quick. What happened, happened and Liv is going to make it. That's a good thing." Fin said, trying to reassure Nick.

Nick leaned against the wall. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Good news ;). Please leave reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16: Good Feeling

**A/N: These last two chapters won't be as long as the last few have been. :( But they'll be just as good. **

Brian slept in the chair next to Olivia's bed for what was left of the horrid night. They didn't want her to wake up alone.

It was a hard night. Sleep didn't come easy for any of them. Nick and Fin had gone to Amanda's room. She was relieved to hear the news but it still didn't feel over. Nick felt like Lewis's body was going to get up and walk out of the morgue.

Fin had just leaned back in the chair beside Amanda. He was thinking like everyone else. But his thoughts were kn a different route. They knew he hadn't done anything last time, but she was with him for hours before they found her. He knew she wasn't going to talk about this time, like before. Lewis got Adrian pregnant and put Amanda in a coma for six months. Fin kept hoping his thoughts were wrong but couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

Adrian had no sleep. She had gone in the NICU for a while and just stared at her son. He could only move a little, for how small he was. She was scared for him because the doctors are still saying he may not make it.

She knew the odds and he hadn't even been alive for twelve hours yet.

Adrian kept thinking from her son back to Olivia. Olivia was the strongest woman she had ever met. She didn't think she could ever be that strong for her baby. She didn't want to neglect him or anything like that just because of who his father was.

Adrian shook her head. She'd pull through, just like Olivia will.

* * *

It was 10 a.m. before Brian woke up. He quickly glanced over to Olivia. She was still wasn't awake.

He sighed and sat up in his chair. He was just anxious because the doctor had said she'd wake up sometime in the morning.

Nick walked in the room about a minute later.

"Hey Amaro." Brian said as he stood up.

"Still nothing?" Nick said, looking at Olivia.

Brian shook his head. "It's still morning, but I just want the waiting to be over."

"Me too."

Brian felt he needed to get some air. "Hey, I'm going to get a coffee or something. Want me to pick you one up too?"

Nick nodded. "Something needs to wake us up."

Brian just looked at Nick.

"Bad choice of words." Nick said before Brian turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Fin was still with Amanda. The doctor was coming any minute. They were going to get her into a wheelchair and out of that gloomy hospital room.

"It'll be great to see something other than these white walls." Amanda said.

Fin nodded. "Just wish you could walk out of here."

"I'll be back on my feet in a couple weeks."

Her doctor came back in, pushing a wheelchair. "Looks like you are ready to go."

Amanda sat up. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Fin walked over to the other side of the bed and helped her into the wheelchair.

"Okay, so we'll have to get scheduled for physical therapy and hopefully you'll be walking around in a couple weeks."

Amanda smiled and nodded.

* * *

Brian walked back in, coffee in hand.

He handed one to Nick, who was leaning against the wall. "Thanks."

"Still nothing?" Brian asked.

Nick shook his head. "Hopefully it's soon."

Brian sat down in the same chair as earlier. He looked over at Olivia's still body. He held her hand gently and looked at Nick. "After all that's happened, she'll pull through alright."

Brian felt Olivia's hand lightly squeeze his own. He quickly turned and saw her eyes open. They could tell she was confused for only a moment before realizing where she was.

"Liv..." Was all Brian could manage to say.

Nick walked closer to her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got shot." Olivia's voice was softer but she sounded like herself. She then remembered Lewis. "Is he dead?"

Nick nodded. "Fin shot him while he was trying to run. He's gone."

"Is Hannah okay?"

"Physically, she'll be fine. Otherwise, not sure." Nick said. "Actually, she wanted me to call to tell her if you'd be alright. I'll go do that now, give you two some privacy." He left the room, leaving Brian silent next to her.

"Since when did you and Nick start to stand each other?" Olivia asked with a slight smile on her face.

Brian smiled back. "Since we both have one person we care about. Are you sure you don't need them to give you more pain meds or anything?"

Olivia shook her head. "I feel fine."

* * *

Nick dialed the number Hannah's parents had given him. It rang only for ten seconds before someone answered.

"Detective Amaro?" He heard Hannah's voice on the other end.

"Hey Hannah, I was calling to tell you Olivia is going to be okay." Nick was relieved to tell her like he was reassuring himself.

Hannah had a smile on her face. "That's really great. I'm glad she's okay." She paused for a moment. "I might come down and see her later."

"I'm sure she won't mind it at all."

"Thanks." She hung up the phone and Nick did the same. He walked back to Olivia's hospital room.

"Hannah said she wants to come down and see how you're doing."

Olivia smiled. "Good, I want to see her too, see how she's doing."

Then Brian and Nick both saw her facial expression change instantly. "I totally forgot. Adrian, how is she? Is the baby okay?"

"Adrian is fine, but the baby was born so early they don't know if he'll make it. She hasn't left the NICU at all."

Olivia shook her head. "I don't blame her, shes probably scared to death."

Fin came into the room, pushing Amanda in front of him. "Came to see how everything is, but we already have the answer. How you feeling?" Fin asked.

"I feel fine. I see they cut you loose." Olivia looked at Amanda, who had changed back into her normal clothes.

"Yeah, just won't be able to walk for a couple weeks." Amanda said, giving a weak smile.

Brian sat there, just looking at everyone in the room. Lewis had ruined so many lives before them, but because of them he wouldn't hurt anyone again. He smiled; it was a good feeling.

**A/N: You know my usual end, please leave reviews. One chapter left! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Find The Way

**A/N: Here it is, last chapter! :)**

Brian's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Damn it, it's work."

"Go Brian, I'm not going anywhere." Olivia said to him.

"You sure Liv?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back when I can." Brian smiled and left the room, leaving just the four of them.

Olivia knew no one else would say it, so she did. "Amanda, I think you really need to get out of this hospital. You've been here for six months."

Fin looked down at Amanda. "She's got a good point."

Amanda shook her head. "I'm fine, seriously I can go tonight."

"Your poor dog misses you, but she got used to me after a month." Nick said, a grin growing on his face.

"That is a good point." She said back to him. The rest of them just looked at her. "Alright I'll go!" She turned to face Olivia. "I'm definitely coming back later."

"And I look forward to it." Olivia said, smiling.

"I'll take you home." Nick said, walking over to Amanda.

Fin rolled his eyes, absent-minded.

Olivia noticed this. "You never told me and Adrian what you were talking about last night."

Nick and Amanda both looked at Fin. "We'll be back later." Nick said before steering Amanda out the room.

"What are you guys not telling me?" Olivia said, hoping to get answers out of him.

"You need to ask them." Fin said, it wasn't his secret to tell.

The doctor walked in. "It looks like you are doing quite well. If nothing goes awry, you should be out of here in a couple days."

"That's great, thank you." Olivia said.

The man smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

A minute after he left they heard a knock at the door. Both of them looked over and saw Hannah standing there with her mom.

"I'm going to go check on Adrian." Fin said to Olivia before he left.

Hannah walked over towards Olivia.

"Hey Hannah, my partner said you might come down here."

Hannah looks at Olivia. She thought she looked different than at the grain terminal.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."

"I'm going to be fine. How are you doing?" Olivia could tell Lewis hardly touched her.

"Besides the burn on my leg I feel fine."

Hannah's mother just stood in the doorway, watching this conversation happen.

"I could hardly sleep last night, every time I did, I saw him." Hannah got chills down her back.

Olivia gave Hannah a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I see him too. It'll get better. Oh, and I'm sorry you got dragged into all this."

"I know it wasn't your fault. It was his fault." Hannah said.

"Everything will get better." Olivia said to her.

Hannah slightly nodded.

"Hannah, we need to get going." Her mother said to her.

Hannah looked at her and then back at Olivia. She felt safe again when she came back into the room. Part of her wanted to stay.

"Bye Olivia." Hannah said, getting ready to leave the room.

"Bye, you can come back anytime if you want."

Hannah smiled and walked past her mother.

"Give me a second Hannah." Her mother said to her.

Hannah's mom walked closer to Olivia. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving her. But I just wonder why you'd risk your life for a complete stranger?"

Olivia said what she would do for any innocent person. "It was unfair for him to have involved her. I would've done it again if I had the chance."

The woman gave her a soft smile. "Thank you." And with that she left with Hannah.

Olivia sat there thinking. She couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if Hannah hadn't been there. She wondered if she'd be laying there knowing Lewis had a hole in his head if things would've been different.

* * *

Olivia spent two more days in that hospital. They were two long, difficult days but she made it through.

She was able to get around on her own, but very carefully. She couldn't go back to work for a couple weeks, until then Lieutenant Murphy would stay in command.

She had come out of the bathroom from changing when Nick had come back in. He'd mostly never left.

"I got the rest of your release forms ready to go."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, but I've got to go talk to someone first." Olivia said, walking out the door past him. Nick knew where she was going.

Olivia took the short elevator ride up to the NICU. She got out and walked until she found Adrian. She was sitting in a chair outside the room.

"Hey Adrian." Olivia said, sitting next to her.

Adrian looked at her. "They cutting you loose today?"

Olivia nodded. "How are you? I guess you haven't left in the past two days? You look like you've barely slept."

"I doze every so often." Adrian said. "And I feel fine. But he's still not out of the woods. He's too young and small, it's a fifty- fifty chance right now."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Olivia asked her.

Adrian nodded. "I've had them picked out for a while." She paused. "The name I had picked for a boy was Jake. His name is Jake."

"That's a great name." Olivia said, smiling.

Adrian stood up and looked in the window. "There's still another issue I'm worried about."

Olivia stood up too, seeing Jake for the first time. He looked so small and fragile. "What else are you worried about?"

"What do I tell him when he asks about his father? Do I tell him the truth?"

Olivia sighed, ready to share with Adrian. "My mother found a way, I know you will too."

Adrian quickly turned her head and looked at Olivia. "Wait... Are you saying..."

"I'm the product of my mother's rape." Olivia said, looking at Adrian. "And she told me when I was old enough to understand."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Olvia shook her head. "It's no one's fault but the bastards who do this. And I have some advice to give. Don't be a mother who doesn't hold their child's hand or doesn't tell them they love them at night. I've seen cases where that happens. Sometimes the kid is fine and other times, not so much."

"I want to be a good mother." Adrian said, looking back at Jake.

"I know, you'll both pull through." Olivia said before turning and walking back towards the elevators.

**A/N: Well, that's it! Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Please leave some final reviews! :)**


End file.
